leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kassadin/@comment-26838478-20150805221018/@comment-26838478-20150806214948
"Kassadin is supposed to be anti-mage and suffer against AD champions" this is exactly what I am implying -- he needs to lose some of his level 18 armor so that, naturally, he needs to be forced into building it or else suffer against talon/zed mid. MR per level used to be on him, but it was removed during season 3 since he was at a strong offensive point due to having 0.8/.1stack scaling on his Riftwalk (up to 10 stacks) and high base damage on his Q and E unlike now. They should have brought back his MR per level, but make his more unique and lower scale so that he would just have a naturally high resistance to magic damage, but not overbearing with the entire 1.25 per level. His spell shield only lasts for 1.5 seconds and scales pretty bad into late game. You wouldn't be able to make much use of it unless you're against someone who is behind. Even with 1,000 AP -- he would only have a 300 bonus on his shield, but it's difficult to utilize since it's pretty small and lasts for such a short window. Perhaps if the duration were to increase based on champion level, I would not mind leaving him at 30 base MR @ 18. Actually, it's going to be a nightmare on people who know how to hold up Kassadin's mana. It wont be a major problem early on because of his 6/4 second CDs @ lv 6/11, but with a 2 second CD riftwalk at 4 stacks and only 800 mana cost, keeping your mana up is a simple task. I generally have 3,850 mana in my standard build. Kassadin's W recovers 40% of his missing mana when used on an enemy champion, so I would be popping that 60%AP + 6%mana and 360base dmg riftwalk, which is also a small aoe, on my target(s) and if I need to retreat, I simply pop my W on the closest enemy champion and have enough mana for 2 or more rift walks at 4 stacks. I'm just saying that since he is getting this buff, he needs to lose some of the damage so that he is not doing over 1150 dmg per jump. The consequences for using too much mana are there, but you're supposed to build mana anyways -- riot removed tear from Kassadin's Essential Items list and replaced it with LUDEN'S! That is NOT a good move seeing as how it is not utilized as well on Kassadin and gives MUCH less AP than a Seraph's. I do agree that only having the mana scaling on riftwalk took away a lot of Kassadin's old power and made him a little weak, but giving him a 60% ap scaling riftwalk is too much with an already high base damage and an actual decent mana scaling. with 3,850 mana from only have Seraph's, Lich bane and RoA, I have 231 bonus dmg from mana put onto my riftwalk, which makes the total damage 591, which is not a high amount, but it dents ADCs easily. adding 60% AP scaling onto it with 1,004 AP being my full build's result adds 602.5 AP... 591 + 602.5 = 1,193.5 damage per 4-stack riftwalk, which normally has a 2 second CD. Do you really think this is balanced? Here is what Riot should do with AP scaling on Riftwalk. Have 0 scalings for 0-stack, add 10% AP scaling for 1-stack, add a 10% AP scaling (meager, I know) increase in damage for 2-stacks, add another 10% AP scaling for 3-stacks, and a 20% increase in AP scaling at 4-stacks. This would make it so that people playing Kassadin would be given a higher reward of AP scaling the more stacks they apply and make it so that you don't harrass people early/late game with a 1-stack riftwalk having 20% AP scaling. ^ Applying more AP towards the maximum amount of stacks is a good way to have Kassadin players risk mana in order to deal more damage instead of being safe with a 50 mana 20% AP scaling riftwalk at stack 0.